fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie/Inauguracja
Dwunasty odcinek serii Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie. Opis i bohaterowie |-|Informacja= Ten element strony może zawierać spoilery. |-|Opis i bohaterowie= Opis Tjinderowie oraz Davenportowie jadą do Waszyngtonu, aby towarzyszyć inauguracji Summer. Cała uroczystość obfituje w nieszczęśliwe sytuacje i pomyłki. Bohaterowie *Summer Tjinder; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Whitfordowie; *Moranica Davenport; *Ocean Davenport; *Cooper Davenport; *Karina; *Zack Davenport; *Claire Fletcher; *Tiffany Fletcher; *Ivy Tjinder Fabuła Zoltan wyskoczył przez okno na oczach własnej córki. Ocean widziała, jak jej tata spada z ponad 700 metrów, a jego ciało roztrzaskuje się o betonową powierzchnię. Ten widok wstrząsnął nią tak mocno, że oprócz krótkiego telefonu do Moranici przez dłuższy czas nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Aż do pogrzebu nie odzywała się do nikogo, jedyne co robiła to siedziała na łóżku i płakała. Jej bracia również byli bardzo przygnębieni, natomiast Moranica, przyzwyczajona do śmierci swoich mężów, nie przejęła się niczym. Na pogrzeb mężczyzny, oprócz jego najbliższych, przybyło mnóstwo osób, w tym rodziny uczniów i pracowników G-Tech'u, Tjinderowie, członkowie Partii Demokratycznej, inni ważni amerykańscy i zagraniczni politycy, mieszkańcy Danville oraz zainteresowani postacią Davenporta ludzie. Podczas chowania jego trumny do grobowca cały cmentarz i okoliczne ulice były zapełnione. Sam prezydent, William Whitford, ogłosił w kraju trwającą jeden dzień żałobę narodową. A jak już mowa o prezydencie, druga już kadencja prezydenta Whitforda dobiegała końca i musiał on swój urząd przekazać Summer Tjinder. Odbyć się to miało podczas specjalnej ceremonii inauguracyjnej. Był to 21 stycznia, poniedziałek. Normalnie uroczystość ta odbywa się 20 stycznia, jednak według tradycji amerykańskiej, jeśli ten dzień wypadał w niedzielę, inauguracja była przesuwana na kolejną dobę. Po uroczystym śniadaniu Whitfordów i Tjinderów obydwie rodziny wsiadły do limuzyny, którą mieli pojechać w kierunku Kapitolu. Cała droga zająć miała około 10 minut. - Pani Tjinder - powiedział William, gdy spojrzał na trzęsącą się Summer - Co się dzieje? - Czuję się okropnie - zaczęła się żalić - Pan Davenport popełnił samobójstwo przez przegrane wybory i trochę czuję się jakby to była moja wina. Teraz mam okropne wyrzuty sumienia, choć wiem, że to nie moja wina... - Och... - westchnął Whitford - Może jakoś pomogę? Wie pani, gdy ja byłem prezydentem... w sumie to dalej jestem, jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut... no ale, gdy zbliżały się jakieś trudne spotkania czy rozmowy, to byłem niesamowicie zdenerwowany. Dlatego zawsze brałem ze sobą na uspokojenie to - tu się zatrzymał, wyciągając spod siedzenia butelkę koniaku i kieliszek - Pomaga. I to jak... - Przed inauguracją? - zdziwiła się Summer - Nie, dziękuję. - Sum, to dla twojego dobra - powiedział Baljeet. - Lepszego sposobu na uspokojenie się pani teraz nie znajdzie. - No dobrze, ale tylko jeden kieliszek... Na uroczystość przybyć także mieli Davenportowie. Moranica siedziała z przodu limuzyny, a z tyłu znajdowali się Ocean, Cooper, Karina, Zack, Claire i Tiffany. W pojeździe panował grobowy nastrój, których przyczyną były dzieci Zoltana. Pozostali nie byli pewni, jak mają się zachowywać, więc też siedzieli cicho. Moranica również nic nie mówiła, aż nagle zaczęła recytować: - Finlandio, wódeczko moja! Ty jesteś jak zdrowie, ile cię trzeba cenić, ten się nie dowie, kto ciebie nie pił. Dziś smak twój w całej ozdobie czuję i opisuję, bo tęsknię po tobie. Wszyscy skierowali w stronę rudowłosej pytające spojrzenia, jedynie Zack wstał i zaczął klaskać. - Świetne! - krzyczał, a rodzeństwo posłało mu wrogie spojrzenia. Mężczyzna usiadł. - Ale jestem głodna - narzekała Moranica - Zajedź do G-Maka - zwróciła się do kierowcy, wskazując palcem na zbliżający się budynek. - Kiedy musimy jechać do Kapitolu. - Żebyś ty zaraz nie miał Kapitolu na głowie! Jedź! Kierowca gwałtownie skręcił, omal nie wypadając z zakrętu. Za nimi jechała również druga limuzyna, którą jechali ochroniarze. Gdy tylko pojazd zatrzymał się przy okienku, Moranica wskoczyła kierowcy na kolana i otworzyła szybę. - Miażdżysz mi nogi! - jęknął mężczyzna. - Witamy w G-McDonald's - odezwała się pracownica G-McDonald's - Co będzie dla państwa? - G-5forU dawaj. - Z G-BigMaciem, G-Nuggetsami czy G-Frytkami? - Wszystkie. Dla was coś? - Mi G-KurczakBurgera - zawołał Zack, a rodzeństwo ponownie rzuciło na niego gniewne spojrzenia - Albo nie... - obraził się. - To dawaj tego G-KurczakBurgera - Moranica powiedziała - Będzie dla mnie. Nagle ktoś z tyłu zaczął mocniej oddychać. Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę Kariny, która kurczowo złapała się za brzuch. - Co się dzieje?! - zaniepokoił się Cooper. - Zaczyna się... - westchnęła - Ja rodzę. - To jeszcze G-Happy Meal'a dawajcie - powiedziała Moranica do pani przy okienku. Po wypiciu jednego kieliszka koniaku Summer stwierdziła, że to jej nie pomogło. Trzęsła się jeszcze bardziej, a po minucie poprosiła William'a o ponowne polanie. Gdy wlała ten alkohol do ust nagle wyrwała mężczyźnie butelkę i ponownie nalała kieliszek. Nikt nie był w stanie jej powstrzymać przed piciem, a Ivy zajęta była robieniem pompek na suficie limuzyny. - Nie pij tyle! - namawiał Baljeet. - Nie bój nic... - bełkotała Summer, nalewając kolejnego kieliszka. Zdenerwowany mężczyzna w końcu wyrwał swojej żonie flaszkę i kieliszek - Ej, to moje! - próbowała dosięgnąć tych rzeczy ręką. Baljeet odłożył je na puste miejsce obok kierowcy. - Żeby to szlag, jesteś pijana w cztery dupy... William Whitford, to twoja sprawka! Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! - Co?! Skąd ten pomysł? - zaprzeczał - Nie wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy! Baljeet puknął w sufit, a już po chwili zeszła do nich Ivy. - Ufff... dzięki, że zapukałeś. Inaczej bym nie odwróciła wzroku i przyjebałyby we mnie światła uliczne. O co chodzi? - Pan Whitford upił Summer. - E, e, nie upił! - krzyknęła Summer, machając ręką - Jesssem całkowicie tseźfa! Baljeet liczył na to, że córka pomoże mu jakoś doprowadzić małżonkę do porządku, jednak ta rozwścieczyła się. - Ty! - spojrzała na Whitforda - Zasrany zajebany szowinisto! Pierwsza kobieta prezydent i już ma sobie wstyd robić?! Ty ciulu jebany szowinistyczny... William odskoczył na tył pojazdu, jednak Ivy złapała go za nogi i wyrzuciła za zamknięte okno limuzyny. Jego wystraszone żona i córka skuliły się i ze strachu przed Tjinderówną zaczęły płakać. - Baljeet! - rozpromieniła się Summer - Jaki ty jesteś piękny! - A dziękuję... - uśmiechnął się Baljeet, na chwilę zapominając o stanie swojej żony. - Nie ma czasu na amory - wtrąciła Ivy - Za sekundę wysiadamy i... Limuzyna zatrzymała się, a drzwi otworzyli dwaj stojący na zewnątrz ochroniarze. - Cholera... Cooper i Karina wsiedli do drugiej limuzyny i udali się do szpitala, Ocean powiedziała ciekawskiej prasie, że powodem zatrzymania był zbliżający się poród, a co najważniejsze - Moranica odebrała zamówienie i delektowała się przepysznym jedzeniem. Po spożyciu tego wszystkiego rudowłosa wyrzuciła śmieci za okno, po czym podniosła i położyła nogi tak, że jej łydki leżały na nie do końca zasuniętej szybie. - Oho, dojeżdżamy! - zawołała Moranica, zdejmując nogi. Kapitol otoczony był setkami tysięcy ludzi, którzy podobnie jak Davenportowie doznali szoku, widząc pijaną Summer wychodzącą z limuzyny. - Ja pierdzielę... - Moranica cicho skomentowała pod nosem - Gdzieś była zajebista impreza i mnie nie zaproszono. - Pani Tjinder, co się z panią dzieje? - pytali dziennikarze dookoła, przystawiając Summer mikrofon do ust. Ta jednak nie odzywała się dopóki nie zobaczyła znajomego dziennikarza. - Och, pan Hashtagowski! - przywitała wysokiego bruneta, wtulając się w niego - Tęskniłam za panem! Ochroniarze odsunęli kobietę od reportera. - Można wiedzieć, dlaczego jest pani w takim stanie? - Jakim stanie? Zachofuę się normafnie! Summer została zabrana od dziennikarza. Ochroniarze prowadzili ją w kierunku wejścia do Kapitolu tak, aby nie miała już styczności z nikim innym. Początkowo zachowanie przyszłej pani prezydent wywołało oburzenie wśród ludzi. Niektórzy zaczęli głośno zwyzywać ją od oszustek i alkoholiczek, jednak szybko pojawiły się głosy mówiące o tym, że ciężko się nie denerwować przed objęciem najważniejszego stanowiska na świecie i że nie każdy jest w stanie poradzić sobie z takim stresem. Uspokoiło to większość zgromadzonych ludzi, natomiast ta część, która pozostała przy pluciu na nazwisko Tjinder, po prostu odeszła. Gdy pijana Summer wyszła na balkon Kapitolu została powitana ogromnymi brawami i wiwatami. I choć była mocno pod wpływem alkoholu i język często jej się plątał, to całkiem dawała radę uczestniczyć w uroczystości. Kiedy Tjinder złożyła przysięgę, już oficjalnie stała się 49. prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych. Podczas wygłaszania przemowy, w której zawarte były informacje o jej planach, pomysłach i celach na najbliższe 5 lat, Tiffany, siedząca na jednym z krzeseł z tyłu, przypomniała sobie o czymś. Rozejrzała się, czy żadna kamera nie jest skierowana w jej stronę, po czym wyjęła telefon z kieszeni, by następnie włożyć go między nogi, a następnie delikatnie upuścić na podłogę. Wyjęła stopy z buta i tak oto odblokowała urządzenie i wysłała wiadomość do siedzącej w odległości kilkunastu metrów Ivy. Tjinder bez wahania wyjęła telefon z kieszeni i odczytała SMS-a, trzymając urządzenie przed sobą. Po chwili Tiffany znów rozejrzała się, czy nie są skierowane w nią żadne kamery. Gdy upewniła się, że takowych nie ma, dała nura na podłogę i czołgając się pod krzesłami, wkroczyła do środka Kapitolu. Tymczasem Ivy najzwyczajniej wstała i poszła. - O co ci chodzi? - obie spotkały się pod łazienką. - Miałam na dzisiaj zaplanowaną transmisję na żywo... ma się zacząć za 5 minut! Ja lecę szybko do łazienki, a ty szybko zorganizuj jakieś tło. Tiffany wkroczyła do łazienki, a Ivy rozejrzała się. Zobaczyła wysokiego i umięśnionego ochroniarza. - E, ty! - podeszła do niego - Chcesz w ryj?! - Ja... - przestraszył się. Choć sam był potężnych rozmiarów, to Tjinder była jeszcze większa - Nie. - To zorganizuj nam jakieś ładne tło. Masz 5 minut! - No więc - bełkotała pijana Summer. Zwrócona była do stojących przed Kapitolem tłumów Amerykanów - Skoro już jestem prezydentem, to będę robić wszystko, aby się w tym kraju lepiej żyło. Bo tak jak jest to nie idzie wytrzymać! - gwałtownie pokręciła głową w lewo i prawo tak energicznie, jakby miała oderwać się od szyi. Amerykanie zaczęli klaskać, a Tjinder ukłoniła się. Zapomniała jednak o stojącej tuż przed nią mównicy i zderzyła się czołem z metalową powierzchnią, osuwając się na podłogę. Baljeet szybko zareagował i z pomocą jednego z ochroniarzy usadzili ją na krześle. - Proszę mnie nie dotykać - zwróciła się do drugiego mężczyzny - Nie jestem pana kukułką. Ochroniarz, nieco zawstydzony, wrócił na swoje miejsce. - I dlatego nie powinno się zakładać bransoletek z kiełbasy śląskiej - tłumaczyła Tiffany, szczerząc się do kamery. Jedna ze ścian była tak pomalowana, a pod nią stały takie meble, że cała sceneria wyglądała identycznie jak w pokoju Fletcher w jej domu. Przy kamerze stała Ivy i ochroniarz, który wciąż trząsł się ze strachu. Gdy Tiffany miała zacząć mówić o paskach do spodni z gumy balonowej, kątem oka zauważyła, że z kapitolińskiego tarasu widokowego powoli wszyscy wychodzili. - I to by było na tyle w dzisiejszym live'ie. Muszę go wcześniej kończyć, ponieważ... muszę jechać z psem do weterynarza - wypaliła - Papa, cukiereczki! Ivy szybko wyłączyła kamerę, po czym razem z Tiffany uciekła do łazienki. Po zakończonej inauguracji rodzina Davenportów pojechała do szpitala, gdzie odbierany był poród Kariny. Moranica, Ocean, Zack, a razem z nimi też Claire i Tiffany wpadli do sali, gdzie na łóżku leżała Karina trzymająca na rękach małego bobasa. Obok niej siedział szczęśliwy Cooper. - Jaki śliczny bobasek - skomentowała od razu nastoletnia Fletcher, podchodząc do młodego Davenporta i łaskocząc go po brzuszku - Jak się nazywa? - Lena - odparła dumnie Karina. Ocean podeszła bliżej dziecka i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. - Ale to chłopiec - powiedziała. - Wiemy, ale imię Lena bardzo nam się podoba, więc tak go nazwaliśmy. - Nie możecie nazwać syna żeńskim imieniem! - zawołała Tiffany - Wyobrażacie sobie, co będzie przeżywał, jak pójdzie do szkoły? - To moje dziecko. Ja decyduję o nim! Do sali nagle wkroczył lekarz, który stanął obok łóżka Kariny. - Proszę pani, musimy wziąć gówniak... syna na obowiązkowe szczepienie... - O nie, nie, nie - zaprotestowała młoda matka - Nikt nie będzie wszczepiać trucizny mojemu synowi! Córka mojej kuzynki umarła od razu po szczepieniu. - Ale ona zginęła przecież w trzęsieniu ziemi - wtrącił Cooper. - Ale od razu po szczepieniu. Lekarz, stwierdziwszy, że dalsza rozmowa nie ma sensu, opuścił salę. - Fajny ten dzieciuch - nagle odezwała się Moranica - Aż się głodna zrobiłam. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią przerażonym wzrokiem, a Karina przycisnęła Lena do klatki piersiowej. Wieczorem odbył się bal z okazji inauguracji Summer. Nowa prezydent zdążyła już nieco wytrzeźwieć, dzięki czemu mogła swobodnie i normalnie odpowiedzieć na parę pytań dziennikarzy. Zaproszenia na bal otrzymali Davenportowie, Tiffany, Claire i Brandon, jednak nikt z nich nie mógł przybyć. Koło godziny 16 Davenportowie byli już w Danville. Ocean przygotowywała się do otwarcia knajpy z kebabem, do czego potrzebowała pewnej sumy pieniędzy. Poprosiła o pożyczkę swoją mamę, która przywłaszczyła sobie cały majątek Zoltana. Początkowo nie była chętna do dania pieniędzy córce, jednak gdy ta obiecała, że odda z procentem, zgodziła się. Miała do załatwienia jeszcze kilka spraw w szkole Dan School, więc obiecała zostawić kopertę z pieniędzmi na biurku w swoim gabinecie. Tymczasem Ocean zajęta bieganiem od urzędu do urzędu dotarła do szkoły dopiero po godzinie 20. Nie wiedziała dokładnie, gdzie znajdował się gabinet jej mamy, więc krążyła po szkole aż do momentu, gdy zobaczyła automat z napojami. Jej uwagę zwrócił narysowany na nim spray'em kwadrat, w środku okrąg, a w nim litera "A". Wydało jej się to znajome. Już po chwili przypomniała sobie, jak podczas przeszukiwania pokoju rodziców po próbie samobójczej Zoltana znalazła tam tajemniczą kartę. Szybko wpisała na automacie kod 6284, a urządzenie odsunęło się na bok. Przed Ocean znajdowała się dziura w ścianie, a za nią stara winda. Rozejrzała się. Przez chwilę czuła się jak w scenie z horroru, gdzie była uwięzioną w szkole dziewczyną gonioną przez szalonego psychopatę. Odwagi dodawały jej palące się lampy sufitowe na korytarzu. To sprawiło, że nie czuła się jak w strasznym filmie i odważnie przeszła dalej. Winda zaprowadziła ją do wąskiego korytarza, na którego końcu znajdowało się wejście do pokoju wypełnionego przyciskami, dźwigniami i lampami. Przez szybę w ścianie dostrzegła ogromne pomieszczenie, na którego przeciwległej ścianie znajdował się ogromny portal. - Co tu robisz?! - ktoś zawołał. Wystraszona Ocean odwróciła się, by zobaczyć swoją matkę trzymającą w ręce widły. - Ty tu cały czas byłaś czy co?! - Pierwsza zadałam pytanie. - Przeszłam przez przejście przez automat. A ty, skąd wiedziałaś, że tu jestem? - Mam w mózgu implant, który informuje mnie o otwarciu tego przejścia. No a że lubię spać na ławce w parku obok, to szybko przybiegłam. - Co to jest?! - Nie twoja sprawa. Wynocha! - machnęła widłami. - Naprawdę, mamo? Niedawno tata popełnił samobójstwo, nasza rodzina jest w rozsypce. Chcesz, aby twój brak szczerości wszystko ostatecznie zniszczył?! Moranica chwilę pomyślała, po czym rzuciła widły na podłogę. - Dobrze. Powiem ci wszystko. Inne informacje *